cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperium of Mutual Defense
The Imperium of Mutual Defense (IMD) is a medium sized, growing alliance belonging to the purple team. It was founded July 3, 2008 in the interest of creating a fun environment for its members to relax and enjoy themselves while also ensuring their safety and growth. =Charter for the Imperium of Mutual Defense= In order to gives its members a sense of honor and security for all its nations while also defending their freedom, the alliance of Imperium of Mutual Defense (IMD) was established. Its members and government agree to be bound by this charter: I. Government a. The Imperium of Mutual Defense's government will comprise of three levels: the High Council, the Regency, and the Imperial Ministry b. The High Council will consist of three democratically elected officials. c. The Regency will consist of one appointed advisor to the High Council. d. The Ministry will consist of five appointed department heads. II. The High Council a. The High Council is the highest level of government in IMD and oversee all aspects of the alliance. b. Each High Lord (or High Lady) will serve a term of three months. c. The High Council is comprised of three elected officials who will act as the legislative body for IMD. c1. A law is passed with a majority of the High Council's vote. c2. A law may be vetoed by the ministry with a 4/5 vote by the ministry. 3. An idea for a law may be proposed by any member of IMD even if they are not in government. The idea must be taken to the High Council for discussion. 4. Laws last for the term that the High Council is office. At the end of the term that the law was passed in, the law expires unless reinstated by the High Council with a 3/4 vote. d. The High Council is also to act as advisors to the Imperial Ministry. d1. Each High Lord will be assigned either one or two ministers that they will act as specific consul to. The High Lords are to act as advisors to the specific departments assigned to while also acting as a voice in the High Council for those departments. d2. The Ministers will maintain control of the departments themselves but are expected to listen to the advice of the High Council. e. The High Council is responsible for appointing each Minister based on choosing the best available person for the position. f. The High Council is the only body that has the power to declare war for IMD which can only be declared by a 3/3 vote. g. A High Lord may be removed from power by a 4/5 vote of no confidence by the ministry. h. If a High Lord is unable to preform his/her duties and is either absent for long periods of time or resigns before the term is up, the Regent will fill in the position until elections can be held to elect a new official. h1. If the Regent is forced to fill in, elections will immediately commence to be able to elect a replacement. h2. If the Regent is not available, the Minister of Imperium Affairs is the next person to step into the position until a new High Lord has been elected. III. Regent a. The Regent is appointed by the High Council. b. The Regent is to act as the official between the departments and High Council. c. The Regent is responsible for helping oversee all aspects of the alliance when needed to help the High Council. d. In the case of a tie in the High Council or Ministry, the Regent will act as tiebreaker. d1. The Regent will only be given a vote on matters in the event of a tie in the High Council and Imperial Ministry. If a vote does not come out as a tie, the Regent does not have a vote in the matter. e. The Regent will issue monthly reports back to the populace on the effectiveness of the High Council. These reports are not to contain sensitive material. f. Any other duties not specified in the charter to the regent may be assigned by the High Council at any time. IV. The Imperial Ministry a. There will be 5 department ministers appointed by the High Council with a majority vote based on choosing the person best qualified for each position. b. The Minister of Imperium Affairs (Minister of Internal Affairs, MoIA) b1. The Minister of Imperium Affairs is charged with ensuring that the atmosphere of the alliance remains harmonious and is responsible for handling any disputes between members. b2. The Minister of Imperium Affairs is responsible for making sure that the charter is upheld. b3. In the event that a member of IMD is put on trial, the Minister of Imperium Affairs will serve as the judge and oversee all proceedings. b4. The Minister of Imperium Affairs is responsible for setting up and overseeing elections for any elected position. b5. The Minister of Imperium Affairs is responsible for any other actions that are essential for maintaining the internal workings of the alliance. b6. With cooperation of the Recruitment department, the Academy will be under supervision of the Internal Affairs department. c. The Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) c1. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is charged with maintaining good relations with other alliances and other foreign relations dealings. d. The Minster of Treasury (Minister of Economy, MoE) d1. The Minister of Treasury is in charge of all the economic and monetary aspects of the alliance. d2. The Minister of Treasury is to ensure that all members of the alliance and the alliance as a whole are in good economic standing. d3. The Minister of Treasury is also in charge of the growth of the alliance. e. Defense Colonel (Minister of Defense) e1. The Defense Colonel is charged with the defense and security of the alliance. e2. The Defense Colonel is able to create and enforce the War Policy for the alliance. -2a.The War Policy will dictate whether alliance members will be allowed to engage in sanctioned warfare and if so, what nations may be attacked. --2ai. In times of war, any War Policy is halted. --2ii. The High Council with a 2/3 vote may suspend any Open War for the alliance. e3.In times of war, the High Council is to defer to the Defense Colonel's expertise in military matters. -3a. The Defense Colonel is second only to the High Council during warfare. f. The Minister of Recruitment (MoR) f1. The Minister of Recruitment is charged with overseeing the attainment of new members for the alliance f2. The Minister of Recruitment will also work with the Minister of Imperium Affairs in overseeing the Academy. g. A Minister may be removed from their position by a 3/3 vote by the High Council. h. If a Minister is unable to preform his or her duties, the High Council assigned to act as consul to that minister will step in until a new official can be appointed to the position. i. Chief Advisors (Deputies) i1. Each Minister may choose to elect one or more chief advisor(s) to work with and help to manage the department. i2. Finding chief advisors is encouraged to ensure that there are different active people with experience in each of the departments. V. Membership a. Admission a1. Any nation in good standing that is not engaged in any active wars may apply for membership to the Imperium. a2. Nations that are not in good standing with another alliance will not be accepted (i.e. if the applying nation belongs to another alliance's ZI list) a3. Nations that belong to another alliance will not be accepted. a4.High Lords retain the right with a 2/3 vote to deny any nation membership to IMD. -4i. An explanation must be issued after this decision has been made. b. To obtain membership, a nation must meet all the requirements for admission, register on the forums, complete the following oath, and be masked as a full member. b1. Oath: “I, (insert ruler name), of (insert nation name), swear my full allegiance to the Imperium of Mutual Defense and pledge to uphold its charter and laws. I will stand and fight for my brothers and pledge to do whatever I can for the alliance. By completing this oath I understand that I take on the responsibilities of being a IMD member and am subject to punishment for disobeying its laws. Long live IMD!” c. Rights of Members c1.Members have the right to freedom of speech. -1a. Freedom of speech does not give any member the right to harass another member, diplomat, or guest. c2. Members have the right to propose any law that must be taken by the High Council for consideration. The regent is to enforce that all proposals are considered. c3. Members have the right to an atmosphere that is friendly and unthreatening. c4. Members have the right to run for office as long as they are in good standing within the alliance. c5. Members have the right to a fair trial. d. Expulsion d1. Membership to IMD may be suspended at any time by the High Council with a 3/3 vote. d2. Suspended members have the right to a trial to reinstate themselves as a full member. d3. Violating the charter and IMD’s laws are grounds for expulsion. d4. A member may lose membership to IMD as part of the ruling of his/her trial. d5. Belonging to another alliance while part of IMD is grounds for immediate expulsion. VI. Trial a. All members have right to a trial if they are accused of wrongdoing. a1. This includes members whose membership has been suspended by the High Council. b. The trial will be headed by the Minister of Imperium Affairs. c. The remaining four Ministers and the Regent will act as the jury. d. How a trial is run: d1. The member will plead guilty or innocent. -1a. If the member pleads innocent: -1ai. Evidence will be presented by both sides of the argument. -1aii. The jury will vote on whether the evidence is enough to convict the nation. -1aiii. If the jury votes 3/5 to be guilty the matter will be turned over to the Minister of Imperium of Affairs and High Council for a fair punishment to be determined. -1b. If the member pleads guilty: -1bi. The matter will be turned over the Minister of Imperium Affairs and the High Council to determine a fair punishment. VII. Warfare a. War may only be declared by the High Council by a 3/3 vote. b. The chain of command in wartime for IMD is as follows: 1. High Council 2. Defense Colonel and Regent 3. Military Officials and Ministers c. The High Council is the only body able to work with surrender or peace terms. d. Failure to follow orders during wartime is grounds for immediate expulsion and further action to be taken against the offending nation. e. “Open war” is defined as any sort of conflict that a nation engages in that is not part of an alliance wide conflict. Tech raiding is an example of a war that is defined as "open war." f. Open War will not be tolerated during an alliance war. g. Nations are expected to abide by the Open War Policy or face disciplinary actions. g1. IMD is not required to help repay damages resulting from engaging in open war. h. No wars will be tolerated against any of IMD members. i. IMD reserves the right to use whatever means to protect its members if diplomacy fails to resolve the conflict. VIII. Treaties a. A treaty proposed needs to be passed with a 2/3 vote in the High Council and is then to be passed on to the Ministry. To pass the treaty from the Ministry, a 4/5 vote is required. a1. The exception to this is Mutual Defense Pacts or higher level pacts will require a unanimous vote in the High Council to be passed on to the Ministry where a 4/5 vote is required to pass it. b. Treaties require a 3/3 vote in the High Council to be cancelled. c. A merge of IMD with another alliance requires a 3/3 vote by the High Council, 5/5 vote by the ministry, and a vote put to the populace where a 2/3 majority of the voting populace is required to pass it. IX. Elections a. Elections will be held for any elected positions. b. Any member in good standing within the alliance may run for office. c. In order to be eligible to run for office, a member must state their intent to run in the proper thread in the Internal Affairs sub forum. d. Once a nation has announced their intent to run, they must be put on the ballot by the Minister of Imperium Affairs. e. Nations will be notified three days before elections are scheduled to start at which time, any nation may announce their intent to run. f. At the end of the three days, voting will be open to all members. g. Voting will be open for 72 hours at which point it will be closed by the Minister of Imperium Affairs and the new officials will take office. =Government= IMD's government is split into two levels: the High Council and Imperial Ministry High Council The High Council (formerly known as the Senate) acts as the head of the alliance for IMD. It is made up of three High Lords/Ladies who are democratically elected and oversee the direction of the alliance and the departments. Each High Lord is assigned ministers who he/she works with and acts as their voice within the High Council. Although all High Lords and department ministers are expected to work together, this gives the chance for guidance from the High Council and a voice for the department in the High Council for the department ministers. The High Council also acts as the legisative body for the alliance. Imperial Ministry The department ministers (formerly just known as the department heads) are in charge of the respective departments that they are assigned to (economy, internal affairs, military, foreign affairs and recruitment.) The individual titles for imperial ministers are Lord Commander (formerly Head of Military), Minister of Treasury (formerly Economy Head), Minister of Imperial Affairs (formerly Head of Internal Affairs), Minister of Recruitment and Minister of Foreign Affairs (formerly Head of Foreign Affairs). Unlike the High Council, the department ministers are appointed positions in order to ensure that the most capable person for each position is chosen. The department ministers run the daily affairs for the alliance, the difference between themselves and the High Council as the High Council is in charge of the overall wellfare of the alliance. =Applying for Membership= To apply for membership, rulers need to sign up at our forums www.imdalliance.net and post a new thread with their application in the New Member Applications subforum. A High Lord will review your application and mask you as a member as long as all admission requirements are met. =History= Founding IMD was founded on July 3, 2008 by XxNationReaperXx (Voldorish) and Casey3927. Both founders had previous government experience in previous alliances and decided that it was time for something new, founding IMD on the premise of bringing fun back to CN for themselves and their members. Although IMD is meant to be a fun alliance, things are taken seriously as the alliance works to grow as much as it can. IMD signed a protectorate with the Legion on the day of IMD's founding and the alliances have maintained strong relations since that time. New Forums IMD member XxNationReaperXx (aka Voldorish) with the help of Kronnn of Sparta, and Casey3927 began creation of a new forum. This forum http://www.imdalliance.net was to be the brand new IMD headquarters. The reason for the switch came about due to alliance expansion and the unreliability of InvisionFree Boards. Despite some struggle, IMD eventually managed to get most members to move to the new forums. Those that didn't move lost membership in the alliance. America's Army Merger On 19 October 2008, IMD and AA officially merged to create a more powerful alliance. The new alliance retained the name "Imperium of Mutual Defense" and were to use the IMD Forums. The new government was expanded to include both the new Recruitment Ministry Position, and an additional member of the High Council. AA were to occupy one seat on the high council and receive the positions of Internal Affairs and Defense Colonel. The merge had been discussed and in progress for a short period of time before the announcement and almost all members had switched Alliance Affiliations by the time an official announcement was released. NEW-IMD Dispute In early November an IMD member attacked a member of the alliance NEW. NEW asked for reparations equal to 1.5 damage done to the defending nation. The nation started to return attacks on the IMD member as diplomatic talks ensued. NEW later changed demands to include losses caused by the defending nation's returning attacks. IMD and NEW had a stand off when NEW gave IMD "until update" to send the reps of 6 million dollars. IMD refused to be exploited and after update nothing happened. Later the next day NEW accepted the offer of 3 million dollars and 50 tech. =Treaties=